One Night
by Katerine Tepes
Summary: One night Raven goes out into the city as just a citizen; she blacks out and when she comes to she ends up with a mate; one that will shock everyone, and on top of that something happens to Robin.  Slight X-over with Charmed.  Rated for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

_**I do not own the Teen Titans**_

Chapter 1

Crimson red eyes stare out of the shadows, no one paying attention, the eyes watching only on the people walking by. Not even the one that they eyes were watching knew that they were being watched. They sat on the bench in the night and looked up at the blackened sky, feeling lonely and unloved; longing for someone to love them.

They continue to stare at the night sky. Everyone not wasting time to get home to be with their loved ones on this special night. Everyone except for the one that don't have anyone, but himself. Just as he was getting lost in the stars in the sky; someone sat next to him. He looked over and saw a beautiful young woman; hair the color of orchids, eyes the color of ice blue, her skin a pale tone. To him she was perfect; she lowered her eyes from her gaze at the sky and turned her head to look at him.

"Beautiful aren't they?" she said to him. He started to say, _'I've seen even more beautiful.'_ But decided against it. "Yea, they are; I'm Jason by the way." He said. She gave a soft smile. "Rachael." She said. She held her hand out of shake his but when grasped a hold of it he brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it. Rachael smiled and felt her cheeks turning beat red in a blush.

"I was just about to get something to eat would you like to join me?" Rachael asked. Jason looked up her and smiled; he nodded his head and they got up and walked away from the bench and the park. They walked started walking down a dark alley. Before Jason knew it Rachael had him pinned up against the wall kissing him passionately. Jason moved so that Rachael was the one against the wall.

Rachael could feel Jason's growing erection against her lower stomach. She moaned into his mouth, Jason lowered his hands so they were resting against Rachael's hips; Rachael's arms were running up and down Jason's back. Jason moved his hands so that his hands were on Rachael's butt he lifted her up off the ground and she wrapped her legs around his waist. Jason tore at Rachael's dress so he could get access to her womanhood.

Rachael lowered hands to the front of his pants and freed Jason's rock hard cock from its confinements. With his cock free Jason dove right into Rachael, Rachael arched up against him as he did so. Her nails dug into his shoulder blades through his shirt. Rachael lowered her head to Jason's neck. Little did she know that fangs had grown out of her teeth. She bit into Jason's neck drawing blood, and little did she know, marking him as her mate for life. Now no other will be able to satisfy neither of them. After Jason came, Rachael did to, he lowered her to her feet, and she grasped at the wall and his shoulder. When she looked up at him her eyes were not the ice blue they were before. She had a look of shock and fear on her face.

"Who are you?" Rachael asked him, "What did we just do?" she added. Jason looked at her strangely. "My name is Jason, and you and I just had sex, and I must admit it was the best I had." Jason answered her two questions. Rachael's amethyst colored eyes grew wider with shock, "Oh no." Rachael said. She looked on one side of his neck there was nothing, she looked to the other, and sure enough there was a bite made by fangs. Rachael then noticed the taste of copper in her mouth.

"What's the matter, Rachael?" Jason asked. Rachael looked up at him; "My name is Rachael, but you might know me better as Raven; from the Teen Titans." Rachael said. Acknowledgement sounded on Jason's face. The gothic demoness from the titans. The one he's been in love since he first fought beside them, "You're Raven Roth?" he asked. Rachael nodded her head, "What's the matter why did you say 'oh no'." Jason asked. Rachael looked around of where they were.

"Can we talk somewhere else, maybe your home for example?" Rachael asked. He nodded his head. He grasped her hand and they started to walk out of the alleyway and down the street. After a few minutes he led her into a building and upstairs into an apartment that to Rachael was incredibly beautiful, the titan's couldn't have done a better job. He sat with her on the couch.

"We had sex, and I bit you in the middle of it; you are now my mate for eternity, no other person can satisfy either of us now, if you were dating someone, the next time you have sex with them, they will be satisfied but you won't be. The same will go with me. I'm so sorry Jason; I didn't plan on any of this." Rachael said. Jason sat there listening to what Rachael had said.

That was okay with him, he had love Rachael for the longest time now, and now they were mates for life, "another thing, with me being half demoness, and you being a human, when I bit you and you became my mate, your lifespan has grown longer." Rachael added. Jason looked up at her; "your lifespan has grown so that you will live as long as I will. Our lives are entwined with each other, when I die, you'll die, when you die, I'll die." Rachael added.

She looked him in the eyes waiting for him to say something. "Rachael, or Raven; I have been in love with you for years now, I have no girlfriend, I had always hoped that there would be a chance that we could be together, and I have to tell you; I'm not a human." He said. Rachael looked shock at the last bit of info he said. "What are you then?" Rachael asked. Jason looked at her and gave a week smile. "Rachael I am almost the same as you, only I'm not demon, I am Azarathian though, and I'm Angelic as well." Jason said.

Rachael looked at him. "You're an Azarathian male?" Rachael asked. Jason nodded his head. "My father was Azarathian, my mother was an Angel." He answered. Rachael smiled. "Do you have any of your father's or mother's powers?" Rachael asked simply. Jason nodded his head. "Both of theirs actually." He answered.

"You might know of me under another name." He added. Rachael waited patiently. "I'm also known as Red X." He added. Rachael looked surprised at that. She couldn't believe that she was now the lifetime mate of Red X. "And before you ask, no I'm not that Red X; he don't have the powers that I got; he needs his suit I don't, I'm an actually part angel. My mother met my father; fall in love had me, and then fell from grace." Jason added.

Rachael was very interested in this. After all he was her new mate. She looked at the clock on the mantel of the fireplace, and it showed that it was 12:30am. "Oh no, I have to get to the tower before the titans break down my door and Cyborg has to fix it." Rachael said. She stood up and Red X stood with her. "When can I see you again?" he asked. Rachael smiled. She gave him a ring that had the same gem as the one on her forehead.

"Whenever you want to see me, or talk to me, just concentrate your energy into the gem on me and a holographic scene of me and wherever I am will appear before you." She said and then handed him a small titan's alarm that would go off when ever there was trouble. "For in person." She said simply. She stepped forward and gave him a kiss on the cheek and then her soul self came and she was gone.

Jason stood there in shock and couldn't believe that he was with Raven now, he felt like a little school girl with a crush. He looked around his small apartment and decided to go to sleep; he put the ring on his ring finger of his left hand and laid the titan alarm on the nightstand. He lay on his bed and sighed continently. Soon he drifted off to sleep; his dreams filled with Raven.

Rachael reappeared in her room and immediately she heard banging on her door. She walked over and slid it open and standing there was the leader of the titans, Robin. "Raven are you alright?" Robin asked frantically. Raven looked at him strangely. "Yes Robin I'm fine why?" She asked. Robin stood there strangely for a minute thinking of what to say.

Before Rachael could react though Robin's lips where on hers. Pushing into her them into her room and on the floor. The door closed and Robin was on top of Raven one hand holding her arms above her head, the other roaming over her body. She struggled against him but he had been working out and was stronger against her tiny form.

Rachael could feel something starting to move against her, and she knew it was his cock straining to come out of his pants and have his way with her. He used his free hand to free his cock from its confinements he started to move against her in what he thought was 'teasing' manner to her. He then thrust into her roughly not like Jason did earlier. Robin moved in and out of Rachael, his mouth still on her so she couldn't scream. She mentally sent her pain and trouble to Jason so he would come help her.

Robin was so into the pleasure at what he was doing with his crush he didn't sense another presence in the room until he was thrown off of her and into the wall. Robin looked up after he landed and saw a pale man kneel down next to Raven, holding her close to him. The man looked at Robin his eyes were turning red in color almost like Raven's did when she was pissed. Only his didn't become four; but remained two.

"Who the hell are you?" Robin asked. The man helped Raven up and carried her to her bed and laid her down. Then turned and looked at Robin. "My name is Red X, and I'm Raven's mate, and you just raped her; you should be ashamed of yourself, your suppose to be a person for good and defend people, and what do you do you rape one of your team mates." Jason said.

Robin got to his feet and looked over at Raven on the bed her eyes wide with fear and scared so much she was shaking. The door opened and the rest of the Titans came running in. They saw Robin standing in front of a Red X with his dick out of his pants and Raven sitting scared on her bed her close ripped into shreds. Starfire floated over to Raven's side to comfort her. Beastboy and Cyborg stood looking at the scene.

"What happened?" Cyborg asked. His heart ached looking at Raven's appearance; his poor little sister. Robin turned and put his dick back in his pants; then turned back toward the team and Red X. "This man broke into Raven's room." Robin lied easily. Star was running her hand down Raven's hair with one arm around her letting her try to calm down. The boys looked to Red X and were ready to fight him.

"Stop!" a voice said out of the blue. Everyone looked for the voice. There was something floating above them that looked like an older version of Raven, only the eyes were ice blue. Everyone looked at her, "Raven had just got to her room when Robin started pounding on it, she opened it he asked if she was alright; she said yea, and then Robin started to kiss her, he pushed her into her room and held her arms above her head and was rapping her when Red X came and threw him into the wall." The person said.

"Who are you?" Beastboy asked. Jason recognized her, recognized the eyes. "How do we know we can trust what you say?" he added. Cyborg walked up towards Raven sitting on her bed. "BB look at Rae's appearance, how can you not trust her." Cy said. BB then looked at Rae for the first time since entering her room; saw her uniform torn to shreds and her eyes wide in fear whenever she looked at Robin. "Okay I'll give you that one, but who are you?" Beastboy asked again.

The woman lowered herself to the floor and white feathered wings unfolded from her back. "I'm Arella, I'm Raven's mother. I saw it happen, and there was nothing I could do to stop it. So I went and found Raven's husband." The woman said. Everyone looked shocked. Red X took that time to walk up to Raven and hold her close to him, as close as possible to help her. Everyone looked between Arella, Raven, and Red X. They had no idea that Raven was married, much less to Red X.

"Rae you married our enemy?" Cy asked. Raven was saying anything. Red X looked up at him. "I'm not that Red X. As you can see I do not wear that suit, nor do I need it. Mine and Raven's marriage was set up years ago, we are the only ones that were compatible with each other." Red X explained. Cy nodded. "Why didn't you move into the tower with her, why didn't you she tell us?" Cy asked. Red X looked down at his wife.

"She wasn't sure if she could have me here, and she didn't say anything after the ordeal with the other Red X. She knew that you guys would come after me without all the facts." Red X answered; "she was trying to protect you guys." He added. Cy gave him a look that read _'how could we get hurt going after you?'_ Red X read this in his mind. "You see I'm like Raven; my father is Azarathian, my mother is a Angel; Raven's mother is a Azarathian Angel, her father a demon; that is why we are compatible with each other." Red X said.

Everyone was shocked by this news. Raven clung to Red X so tightly that she was afraid that if she let him go he would disappear and the whole team would start in on raping her. "How can you guys believe this shit; I told you what happened." Robin said for the first time since it all started. Star walked up and slapped Robin across the face. "And in order to do the punishment for the lifemate of Friend Raven for breaking in you had to whip out your _sligfonor."_ Star asked him. "Friend Robin I loved you; now that I see you do this I do not anymore." Starfire said and walked back over to Raven and picked her up and carried her out of the room and into her pink room.

Everyone stood surprised at Star's confession, and the fact that she slapped him. Arella followed her daughter and Star out of the room. Beastboy and Cyborg stood there staring at Robin; Red X followed Arella to find Raven. Cyborg walked up to Robin. "Look dude your one of my best friends, but that was my baby sister, I'll give you a ten minute head start. So you better get going." Cyborg said and then walked out the door. All that remained in Raven's room was Robin and Beastboy.

Beastboy walked over to Robin. "Dude if you liked her then why didn't you tell her; you didn't have to do this." Beastboy said. I was being the smart rational one for once; Robin was beyond surprised at that. But Beastboy was right also. Robin should have just told Raven how he felt, instead of raping her. He'll be lucky if she don't send him to another dimension when she snaps out of it. Just as he was getting ready to walk out of the door behind Beastboy he saw movement in the shadows. He walked over there and was grabbed by the throat from behind. It was a demon with four red eyes, and fangs showing from under its top lip. "You're just what the king needs." Was all it said and then it's fangs sunk into his throat and drained him close to death. The demon then cut open his wrist and feed Robin some of his blood. Right away Robin started to change. His body went from the skinny pathetic thing it was, to muscular and attractive, his eyes got a swirl of crimson in them, and fangs started to come forth from his mouth.

When the changing was over Robin stood from the floor and he could see better than before, his smell would go passed Beastboy's his strength passed Starfire's, his hearing better than Raven's. He walked out of the room and down the hallway and to the next floor, where Starfire's room was. He could hear everyone in there except for Beastboy talking. He got to the door and kicked it in. Everyone gasped and jumped at it. Red X stood in front of Raven automatically. Robin strolled in Raven, Arella, and Red X saw Robin's eyes and knew that he was no longer the man that was the leader of the titans; he wasn't even human anymore, but something else all together.

"Robin control yourself." Cyborg said as he stepped up. He figured that he would be able to protect everyone with him being half robot. Robin walked up to him calmly and threw him against the wall hard enough to crack all the parts of Cyborg's body. Starfire stepped up to him. "Friend Robin what is wrong with you?" Star practically yelled. Again she was no match for Robin. Arella stood there not able to help. Red X was about to use his gifts when he was pushed to the floor away from Raven.

Raven stood there her hands engulfed in her black magic. She threw whatever object that Starfire had in her room at Robin. When that didn't stop him she took off into the air, and out Star's window. But Robin was right behind her. Raven didn't know what to do. She had flown to a corner and he was closing in on her when a blur flew up so fast and hit Robin so hard that he was nowhere to be seen. Raven looked at her rescuer. By some miracle it was a young woman.

The young woman flew closer to Raven. "Are you okay?" She asked. Raven nodded her head. In the distance they could hear everyone calling for her but Raven ignored it, before she knew it Red X's partially masked face was before her vision. "Raven are you alright?" he asked. Raven nodded her head. The young woman flew away but stayed close incase Robin came back. What was left of the team came and saw Raven and approached her. "Raven are you alright?" Red X asked his wings fully extended.

Raven nodded her head. "Yea I'm fine." She answered. They flew back to the tower so that Raven could tell them what happened with Robin. The landed in Star's room and walked down to the debriefing room. They all took a seat. "Robin had me cornered where you found me; just as he was about to attack me, something came and hit him so hard that he's probably in China or something now. It was a young woman, he hair the color of blood, her eyes were strikingly crystal blue with a swirl of emerald green in them, she asked me if I was okay I nodded and then she was gone. I don't know who it was, but I'm sure she saved my life." Raven said to them. Everyone was shocked. Arella could only think of one person that looks like that.

She stood from her seat. "Raven my dear daughter, the woman that saved you did she give you her name?" Arella asked. Raven shook her head. They head the alarms go off and looked at the monitor it was a woman standing at the door they pushed the button to let her in the tower and she walked up to where they were. She opened the door and dodged a starbolt from Starfire. "I'm not here to hurt you, I'm here to help you with Robin." She said softly.

Everyone eyed her strangely. Arella got a feeling that she knew her. "Who are you?" Beastboy asked. The woman walked up and sat in one of the empty chairs. "My name is Skyla." She answered Beastboy's question. "Arella, it's nice to see you again." She added. Arella looked at her. "Do I know you?" Arella asked. Skyla closed her eyes and the way she looked was gone. Sitting there was a young woman with hair the color of blood, eyes striking crystal blue with emerald swirl to them, wings folded behind her back, not made of feather, but made of blood in the shape of demon wings.

"Sharilia!" Arella gasped in surprise. Everyone looked between the two. The woman nodded her head. "You're the one that saved my daughter?" Arella asked. Again the woman nodded her head. "I know what happened to Robin, and it will take everyone here and then some to stop him." Sharilia said. Everyone looked at her asking for an expliantion. "After what happened in Raven's room, and everyone left Robin was attacked and turned, Arella, Robin has become a vaisee." Sharilia said. Arella gasped and her hands flew up to her mouth. Everyone else looked between the not knowing what they were talking about.

Sharilia turned her attention back to the teens. "A vaisee is a very bad, very evil creature that is make after the potential person has lost all connections to their human emotions and actions. Then a creature will come up from the a spot in the deepest part of hell that is reserved for the evilest of creatures, and bite the human to the point of death, then let the human drink the blood from them, and that is a vaisee." Sharilia said. Raven looked at everyone in the group.

"Is there any way to save him? To turn him back to human?" Starfire asked, her strange way of talking gone, and a earthian accent clearly heard. Sharilia looked at the young woman. She shook her head no. Starfire lowered her head. Arella got up suddenly and that got everyone else's attention. She stood in the empty space on the floor a dagger appeared in her hand she cut her hand and let the blood fall onto the floor into a circle, she then looked to Raven, Red X, and Sharilia. They knew what she was doing and they got up and went to other parts of the tower, and did the same thing. Red X stayed with Raven in case Robin was already in there and attacked her.

They returned to the debriefing room. Now there were more people there, including Robin's mentor Batman. Batman walked up to Raven. "Where's Robin? What's this new threat that the Titans need help from everyone?" Batman asked. Raven sat everyone down and explained what happened that night. Then Sharilia took over from there and explained what Robin had been turned into. Batman couldn't believe it. He had to kill his son, to save the world.

"There's no way to turn him back into a human?" Batgirl asked. Sharilia shook her head no again. "Who was it that turned him?" Arella asked. Sharilia looked at her. "Vlasemer." She said simply. This time not only did Arella gasp, but Raven and Red X did as well. "Vlasemer? He is one of the evilest creatures there is." Arella said. Sharilia nodded her head. "How is it that you know all this; what are you anyway?" Beastboy asked. Sharilia lowered her head in sadness.

Everyone's attention returned to Sharilia. "I was born a vampire and had exceptional gifts because of that. I was wanted by all both good and evil, and inbetween, humans, other vampires, witches, angels. Everyone wanted to know what made me tick. I was able to stay on the run for a long time, then I found this thick spell book and it had a spell that said to escape this world. I said the spell and disappeared and reappeared in front of other people. They all assumed I was one of their Angels; in fact they assumed I was the angel of death, because of my wings. I went along with it. They led me to their other angel's and they didn't say I wasn't.

"That night a woman walked up to me she introduced herself as Arella, I told her my name was Sharilia, she explained to me that this was the time of year that the Azarathian Angels come to Azarath and get celebrated and douted upon. I always thought that I was just a pure breed vampires, but as it turned out to be, my mother was the Azarathain Angel of Life; she went to Earth to visit, and was kidnapped and raped by my father, when I was born she left me with him and returned to Azarath.

"My father's genes had a very powerful influence on my mother's genes in my body. Arella led me to the Angel's library where they can do research and see if any of the Azarathians deserve anything that they have power over. I saw a prophecy in the books about the Angel of Life that she would be raped by a Earthian vampire, and would birth a child that would grow to be the Angel of Death. It gave a perfect description to the Angel of Death, and it was me. I looked at Arella, and asked her who and where the Angel of Life was. She led me to the woman's quarters. She knocked on the door and we were invited in.

"We walked in Arella told the Angel of Life, my name. The woman greeted me warmly but never let on that she knew who I was. I walked up towards her. And showed her the prophecy, she read the description of the Angel of Death and looked at me. As Angel of Death I am to watch over all life, when Robin's life flashed before my eyes, I came straight to Earth, and saw what happened; I knew that his first target would be the one that he had a bond with, or that he loved. As many times as Raven's face flashed before my eyes when I saw his life I knew that it was her he would go after." Sharilia answered Beastboy's question in detail; hoping that maybe he would shut up now. "I used a lot of my strength to push Robin away from Raven. Enough so that he should be on the other side of Earth. But we haven't got much time; vaisee's are incredibly fast, and strong, if they bite you then you become what they call Gerugers, slaves of the vaisees. We need to come up with a plan." Sharilia added. Everyone nodded their heads. They sat there and thought about what to do. All of a sudden there was a screaming in the tower. Everyone jumped up. All the guests were present and a counted for. Raven looked to Red X, Arella, and Sharilia. All the heroes started to run off to help who it was.

"Stop, there is no one in danger." Arella said. Everyone stopped and turned to look at them. "That is the alarm the Sharilia set up; vaisees hate screaming it hurts their ears. The only time it should go off is if there is a vaisee in the tower. Everyone whispered one word "Robin." There was a banging on the door; and Raven used her powers to keep it shut or at least tried to, she was maxing out her powers and was getting weaker by the minute. Arella saw this and took over keeping the door shut. Her concentration broke when she was knocked out. The door opened and in walked Robin, not even looking like himself.

Everyone prepared themselves to have to stop him. Arella came to and saw Red X in front of Raven using his gifts to protect her daughter. Arella made the right choice in him to be his daughter's mate. Robin was trying to make a beeline to Raven. Sharilia stood in front of him. "Do not take another step!" Sharilia snarled at what use to be Robin. Robin's body smiled evilly and started forward, when he was forced to stop. He couldn't move any muscle in his body. Everyone looked at each other to see who had stopped him. They didn't see anyone.

Raven stepped forward her hand up in front of her as she moved, then brought the other in front of her. They noticed that it wasn't the Raven that they all knew and loved. Her eyes were strange one red one white, her hooded cloak was no longer on her body, her bodysuit gone replaced by a long gown that touched the floor the color of lavender. On her back were wings the color of the blackest black bat like wings. No one had ever seen this side of her. Red X was afraid for his mate, he glanced at Arella, and Sharilia they looked at him and shrugged their shoulders they didn't know what was going on either.

In Raven's left hand was a white light in the right was her usual black energy with a red tint to it. Robin's body unfroze at that time, but the light and energy had already begun to combine with each other and meet in him. He was screeching out in pain holding his ears. Three women came running up behind Raven with a piece of paper and began to read from it. At that point Robin's body fell to the floor and there was being standing where he was still screeching out. Raven held him in place as the three girls read from the other paper that they had and in a firey combustion the being was gone. Raven turned her powers to Robin's body and then Robin's body began to float in the air.

After a while Robin's body disappeared and Raven started to fall to the floor when the girls caught a hold of her. Red X ran over and took a hold of her. He picked her up and held her bridal style in his arms like there was no weight to her. Everyone stood there shocked and looked at the three girls and then to Raven and back again. Slowly Raven's normal clothes returned onto her body and the wings disappeared and when her eyes opened they were their normal amethyst color. The three girls walked up to her. "You okay, Rae?" the woman in the middle asked. She had long dark brown hair. Raven looked up at her and nodded her head.

"What happened?" She asked, looking around the room for someone to explain. "We got your message, and looked up the spells you asked for when we got here Robin's body was coming towards you and your husband. Piper froze him, and then something really weird happened to you." One of the women said this one had long red hair. Raven looked at them. "You mean weirder than what your use to?" Raven asked. All three nodded their heads.

Raven got out of Red X's arms and stood on her own two feet. Batman walked up to her. "Where's Robin's body?" He asked his voice emotionless as it always was. Raven looked at him. "Robin is in the infirmary." Raven answered. Everyone found it hard to believe that he was going to be himself when Sharilia said that he wouldn't be human again. Arella walked over to her daughter to make sure she was alright. "Mother what happened why do I feel like both my sides are able to get along and not cause distruction now?" Raven asked of Arella. Arella looked at Sharilia and smiled.

"Raven, daughter; you evil side and your angelic side have fused together to take out a greater threat; and for now on they will remain that way for the rest of your life my daughter." Arella answered. She was so happy that her daughter's two side's decided to fuse together to kill the demon, and also save Robin's soul and his body. Raven looked at Sharilia. "If you will grant it Sharilia may I have Robin's soul back to put in his body?" Raven asked. Sharilia nodded her head not even thinking about it.

"Hello, where is everyone? Hello, how did I get down here?" They heard a voice from down the hall in the infirmary. The titans except for Raven, and all the heroes took off. Raven turned to face her mate. He wrapped his arms around her small waist. "Oh Raven I was so worried about you." Red X said. Raven moved in closer to him and enjoyed the warmth of his body against hers comforting her. Sharilia, Arella and the three women smiled softly.

"Okay Paige, orb us out of here; our job is done." Piper said. Raven looked up at them and walked over to them. "Thank you so much for the help." Raven said. Piper nodded her head. Paige gave Raven a hug. "Congrats on everything." Paige whispered in Raven's hair.


	2. Chapter 2

_**I do not own the Teen Titans**_

Chapter 1

Crimson red eyes stare out of the shadows, no one paying attention, the eyes watching only on the people walking by. Not even the one that they eyes were watching knew that they were being watched. They sat on the bench in the night and looked up at the blackened sky, feeling lonely and unloved; longing for someone to love them.

They continue to stare at the night sky. Everyone not wasting time to get home to be with their loved ones on this special night. Everyone except for the one that don't have anyone, but himself. Just as he was getting lost in the stars in the sky; someone sat next to him. He looked over and saw a beautiful young woman; hair the color of orchids, eyes the color of ice blue, her skin a pale tone. To him she was perfect; she lowered her eyes from her gaze at the sky and turned her head to look at him.

"Beautiful aren't they?" she said to him. He started to say, _'I've seen even more beautiful.'_ But decided against it. "Yea, they are; I'm Jason by the way." He said. She gave a soft smile. "Rachael." She said. She held her hand out of shake his but when grasped a hold of it he brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it. Rachael smiled and felt her cheeks turning beat red in a blush.

"I was just about to get something to eat would you like to join me?" Rachael asked. Jason looked up her and smiled; he nodded his head and they got up and walked away from the bench and the park. They walked started walking down a dark alley. Before Jason knew it Rachael had him pinned up against the wall kissing him passionately. Jason moved so that Rachael was the one against the wall.

Rachael could feel Jason's growing erection against her lower stomach. She moaned into his mouth, Jason lowered his hands so they were resting against Rachael's hips; Rachael's arms were running up and down Jason's back. Jason moved his hands so that his hands were on Rachael's butt he lifted her up off the ground and she wrapped her legs around his waist. Jason tore at Rachael's dress so he could get access to her womanhood.

Rachael lowered hands to the front of his pants and freed Jason's rock hard cock from its confinements. With his cock free Jason dove right into Rachael, Rachael arched up against him as he did so. Her nails dug into his shoulder blades through his shirt. Rachael lowered her head to Jason's neck. Little did she know that fangs had grown out of her teeth. She bit into Jason's neck drawing blood, and little did she know, marking him as her mate for life. Now no other will be able to satisfy neither of them. After Jason came, Rachael did to, he lowered her to her feet, and she grasped at the wall and his shoulder. When she looked up at him her eyes were not the ice blue they were before. She had a look of shock and fear on her face.

"Who are you?" Rachael asked him, "What did we just do?" she added. Jason looked at her strangely. "My name is Jason, and you and I just had sex, and I must admit it was the best I had." Jason answered her two questions. Rachael's amethyst colored eyes grew wider with shock, "Oh no." Rachael said. She looked on one side of his neck there was nothing, she looked to the other, and sure enough there was a bite made by fangs. Rachael then noticed the taste of copper in her mouth.

"What's the matter, Rachael?" Jason asked. Rachael looked up at him; "My name is Rachael, but you might know me better as Raven; from the Teen Titans." Rachael said. Acknowledgement sounded on Jason's face. The gothic demoness from the titans. The one he's been in love since he first fought beside them, "You're Raven Roth?" he asked. Rachael nodded her head, "What's the matter why did you say 'oh no'." Jason asked. Rachael looked around of where they were.

"Can we talk somewhere else, maybe your home for example?" Rachael asked. He nodded his head. He grasped her hand and they started to walk out of the alleyway and down the street. After a few minutes he led her into a building and upstairs into an apartment that to Rachael was incredibly beautiful, the titan's couldn't have done a better job. He sat with her on the couch.

"We had sex, and I bit you in the middle of it; you are now my mate for eternity, no other person can satisfy either of us now, if you were dating someone, the next time you have sex with them, they will be satisfied but you won't be. The same will go with me. I'm so sorry Jason; I didn't plan on any of this." Rachael said. Jason sat there listening to what Rachael had said.

That was okay with him, he had love Rachael for the longest time now, and now they were mates for life, "another thing, with me being half demoness, and you being a human, when I bit you and you became my mate, your lifespan has grown longer." Rachael added. Jason looked up at her; "your lifespan has grown so that you will live as long as I will. Our lives are entwined with each other, when I die, you'll die, when you die, I'll die." Rachael added.

She looked him in the eyes waiting for him to say something. "Rachael, or Raven; I have been in love with you for years now, I have no girlfriend, I had always hoped that there would be a chance that we could be together, and I have to tell you; I'm not a human." He said. Rachael looked shock at the last bit of info he said. "What are you then?" Rachael asked. Jason looked at her and gave a week smile. "Rachael I am almost the same as you, only I'm not demon, I am Azarathian though, and I'm Angelic as well." Jason said.

Rachael looked at him. "You're an Azarathian male?" Rachael asked. Jason nodded his head. "My father was Azarathian, my mother was an Angel." He answered. Rachael smiled. "Do you have any of your father's or mother's powers?" Rachael asked simply. Jason nodded his head. "Both of theirs actually." He answered.

"You might know of me under another name." He added. Rachael waited patiently. "I'm also known as Red X." He added. Rachael looked surprised at that. She couldn't believe that she was now the lifetime mate of Red X. "And before you ask, no I'm not that Red X; he don't have the powers that I got; he needs his suit I don't, I'm an actually part angel. My mother met my father; fall in love had me, and then fell from grace." Jason added.

Rachael was very interested in this. After all he was her new mate. She looked at the clock on the mantel of the fireplace, and it showed that it was 12:30am. "Oh no, I have to get to the tower before the titans break down my door and Cyborg has to fix it." Rachael said. She stood up and Red X stood with her. "When can I see you again?" he asked. Rachael smiled. She gave him a ring that had the same gem as the one on her forehead.

"Whenever you want to see me, or talk to me, just concentrate your energy into the gem on me and a holographic scene of me and wherever I am will appear before you." She said and then handed him a small titan's alarm that would go off when ever there was trouble. "For in person." She said simply. She stepped forward and gave him a kiss on the cheek and then her soul self came and she was gone.

Jason stood there in shock and couldn't believe that he was with Raven now, he felt like a little school girl with a crush. He looked around his small apartment and decided to go to sleep; he put the ring on his ring finger of his left hand and laid the titan alarm on the nightstand. He lay on his bed and sighed continently. Soon he drifted off to sleep; his dreams filled with Raven.

Rachael reappeared in her room and immediately she heard banging on her door. She walked over and slid it open and standing there was the leader of the titans, Robin. "Raven are you alright?" Robin asked frantically. Raven looked at him strangely. "Yes Robin I'm fine why?" She asked. Robin stood there strangely for a minute thinking of what to say.

Before Rachael could react though Robin's lips where on hers. Pushing into her them into her room and on the floor. The door closed and Robin was on top of Raven one hand holding her arms above her head, the other roaming over her body. She struggled against him but he had been working out and was stronger against her tiny form.

Rachael could feel something starting to move against her, and she knew it was his cock straining to come out of his pants and have his way with her. He used his free hand to free his cock from its confinements he started to move against her in what he thought was 'teasing' manner to her. He then thrust into her roughly not like Jason did earlier. Robin moved in and out of Rachael, his mouth still on her so she couldn't scream. She mentally sent her pain and trouble to Jason so he would come help her.

Robin was so into the pleasure at what he was doing with his crush he didn't sense another presence in the room until he was thrown off of her and into the wall. Robin looked up after he landed and saw a pale man kneel down next to Raven, holding her close to him. The man looked at Robin his eyes were turning red in color almost like Raven's did when she was pissed. Only his didn't become four; but remained two.

"Who the hell are you?" Robin asked. The man helped Raven up and carried her to her bed and laid her down. Then turned and looked at Robin. "My name is Red X, and I'm Raven's mate, and you just raped her; you should be ashamed of yourself, your suppose to be a person for good and defend people, and what do you do you rape one of your team mates." Jason said.

Robin got to his feet and looked over at Raven on the bed her eyes wide with fear and scared so much she was shaking. The door opened and the rest of the Titans came running in. They saw Robin standing in front of a Red X with his dick out of his pants and Raven sitting scared on her bed her close ripped into shreds. Starfire floated over to Raven's side to comfort her. Beastboy and Cyborg stood looking at the scene.

"What happened?" Cyborg asked. His heart ached looking at Raven's appearance; his poor little sister. Robin turned and put his dick back in his pants; then turned back toward the team and Red X. "This man broke into Raven's room." Robin lied easily. Star was running her hand down Raven's hair with one arm around her letting her try to calm down. The boys looked to Red X and were ready to fight him.

"Stop!" a voice said out of the blue. Everyone looked for the voice. There was something floating above them that looked like an older version of Raven, only the eyes were ice blue. Everyone looked at her, "Raven had just got to her room when Robin started pounding on it, she opened it he asked if she was alright; she said yea, and then Robin started to kiss her, he pushed her into her room and held her arms above her head and was rapping her when Red X came and threw him into the wall." The person said.

"Who are you?" Beastboy asked. Jason recognized her, recognized the eyes. "How do we know we can trust what you say?" he added. Cyborg walked up towards Raven sitting on her bed. "BB look at Rae's appearance, how can you not trust her." Cy said. BB then looked at Rae for the first time since entering her room; saw her uniform torn to shreds and her eyes wide in fear whenever she looked at Robin. "Okay I'll give you that one, but who are you?" Beastboy asked again.

The woman lowered herself to the floor and white feathered wings unfolded from her back. "I'm Arella, I'm Raven's mother. I saw it happen, and there was nothing I could do to stop it. So I went and found Raven's husband." The woman said. Everyone looked shocked. Red X took that time to walk up to Raven and hold her close to him, as close as possible to help her. Everyone looked between Arella, Raven, and Red X. They had no idea that Raven was married, much less to Red X.

"Rae you married our enemy?" Cy asked. Raven was saying anything. Red X looked up at him. "I'm not that Red X. As you can see I do not wear that suit, nor do I need it. Mine and Raven's marriage was set up years ago, we are the only ones that were compatible with each other." Red X explained. Cy nodded. "Why didn't you move into the tower with her, why didn't you she tell us?" Cy asked. Red X looked down at his wife.

"She wasn't sure if she could have me here, and she didn't say anything after the ordeal with the other Red X. She knew that you guys would come after me without all the facts." Red X answered; "she was trying to protect you guys." He added. Cy gave him a look that read _'how could we get hurt going after you?'_ Red X read this in his mind. "You see I'm like Raven; my father is Azarathian, my mother is a Angel; Raven's mother is a Azarathian Angel, her father a demon; that is why we are compatible with each other." Red X said.

Everyone was shocked by this news. Raven clung to Red X so tightly that she was afraid that if she let him go he would disappear and the whole team would start in on raping her. "How can you guys believe this shit; I told you what happened." Robin said for the first time since it all started. Star walked up and slapped Robin across the face. "And in order to do the punishment for the lifemate of Friend Raven for breaking in you had to whip out your _sligfonor."_ Star asked him. "Friend Robin I loved you; now that I see you do this I do not anymore." Starfire said and walked back over to Raven and picked her up and carried her out of the room and into her pink room.

Everyone stood surprised at Star's confession, and the fact that she slapped him. Arella followed her daughter and Star out of the room. Beastboy and Cyborg stood there staring at Robin; Red X followed Arella to find Raven. Cyborg walked up to Robin. "Look dude your one of my best friends, but that was my baby sister, I'll give you a ten minute head start. So you better get going." Cyborg said and then walked out the door. All that remained in Raven's room was Robin and Beastboy.

Beastboy walked over to Robin. "Dude if you liked her then why didn't you tell her; you didn't have to do this." Beastboy said. I was being the smart rational one for once; Robin was beyond surprised at that. But Beastboy was right also. Robin should have just told Raven how he felt, instead of raping her. He'll be lucky if she don't send him to another dimension when she snaps out of it. Just as he was getting ready to walk out of the door behind Beastboy he saw movement in the shadows. He walked over there and was grabbed by the throat from behind. It was a demon with four red eyes, and fangs showing from under its top lip. "You're just what the king needs." Was all it said and then it's fangs sunk into his throat and drained him close to death. The demon then cut open his wrist and feed Robin some of his blood. Right away Robin started to change. His body went from the skinny pathetic thing it was, to muscular and attractive, his eyes got a swirl of crimson in them, and fangs started to come forth from his mouth.

When the changing was over Robin stood from the floor and he could see better than before, his smell would go passed Beastboy's his strength passed Starfire's, his hearing better than Raven's. He walked out of the room and down the hallway and to the next floor, where Starfire's room was. He could hear everyone in there except for Beastboy talking. He got to the door and kicked it in. Everyone gasped and jumped at it. Red X stood in front of Raven automatically. Robin strolled in Raven, Arella, and Red X saw Robin's eyes and knew that he was no longer the man that was the leader of the titans; he wasn't even human anymore, but something else all together.

"Robin control yourself." Cyborg said as he stepped up. He figured that he would be able to protect everyone with him being half robot. Robin walked up to him calmly and threw him against the wall hard enough to crack all the parts of Cyborg's body. Starfire stepped up to him. "Friend Robin what is wrong with you?" Star practically yelled. Again she was no match for Robin. Arella stood there not able to help. Red X was about to use his gifts when he was pushed to the floor away from Raven.

Raven stood there her hands engulfed in her black magic. She threw whatever object that Starfire had in her room at Robin. When that didn't stop him she took off into the air, and out Star's window. But Robin was right behind her. Raven didn't know what to do. She had flown to a corner and he was closing in on her when a blur flew up so fast and hit Robin so hard that he was nowhere to be seen. Raven looked at her rescuer. By some miracle it was a young woman.

The young woman flew closer to Raven. "Are you okay?" She asked. Raven nodded her head. In the distance they could hear everyone calling for her but Raven ignored it, before she knew it Red X's partially masked face was before her vision. "Raven are you alright?" he asked. Raven nodded her head. The young woman flew away but stayed close incase Robin came back. What was left of the team came and saw Raven and approached her. "Raven are you alright?" Red X asked his wings fully extended.

Raven nodded her head. "Yea I'm fine." She answered. They flew back to the tower so that Raven could tell them what happened with Robin. The landed in Star's room and walked down to the debriefing room. They all took a seat. "Robin had me cornered where you found me; just as he was about to attack me, something came and hit him so hard that he's probably in China or something now. It was a young woman, he hair the color of blood, her eyes were strikingly crystal blue with a swirl of emerald green in them, she asked me if I was okay I nodded and then she was gone. I don't know who it was, but I'm sure she saved my life." Raven said to them. Everyone was shocked. Arella could only think of one person that looks like that.

She stood from her seat. "Raven my dear daughter, the woman that saved you did she give you her name?" Arella asked. Raven shook her head. They head the alarms go off and looked at the monitor it was a woman standing at the door they pushed the button to let her in the tower and she walked up to where they were. She opened the door and dodged a starbolt from Starfire. "I'm not here to hurt you, I'm here to help you with Robin." She said softly.

Everyone eyed her strangely. Arella got a feeling that she knew her. "Who are you?" Beastboy asked. The woman walked up and sat in one of the empty chairs. "My name is Skyla." She answered Beastboy's question. "Arella, it's nice to see you again." She added. Arella looked at her. "Do I know you?" Arella asked. Skyla closed her eyes and the way she looked was gone. Sitting there was a young woman with hair the color of blood, eyes striking crystal blue with emerald swirl to them, wings folded behind her back, not made of feather, but made of blood in the shape of demon wings.

"Sharilia!" Arella gasped in surprise. Everyone looked between the two. The woman nodded her head. "You're the one that saved my daughter?" Arella asked. Again the woman nodded her head. "I know what happened to Robin, and it will take everyone here and then some to stop him." Sharilia said. Everyone looked at her asking for an expliantion. "After what happened in Raven's room, and everyone left Robin was attacked and turned, Arella, Robin has become a vaisee." Sharilia said. Arella gasped and her hands flew up to her mouth. Everyone else looked between the not knowing what they were talking about.

Sharilia turned her attention back to the teens. "A vaisee is a very bad, very evil creature that is make after the potential person has lost all connections to their human emotions and actions. Then a creature will come up from the a spot in the deepest part of hell that is reserved for the evilest of creatures, and bite the human to the point of death, then let the human drink the blood from them, and that is a vaisee." Sharilia said. Raven looked at everyone in the group.

"Is there any way to save him? To turn him back to human?" Starfire asked, her strange way of talking gone, and a earthian accent clearly heard. Sharilia looked at the young woman. She shook her head no. Starfire lowered her head. Arella got up suddenly and that got everyone else's attention. She stood in the empty space on the floor a dagger appeared in her hand she cut her hand and let the blood fall onto the floor into a circle, she then looked to Raven, Red X, and Sharilia. They knew what she was doing and they got up and went to other parts of the tower, and did the same thing. Red X stayed with Raven in case Robin was already in there and attacked her.

They returned to the debriefing room. Now there were more people there, including Robin's mentor Batman. Batman walked up to Raven. "Where's Robin? What's this new threat that the Titans need help from everyone?" Batman asked. Raven sat everyone down and explained what happened that night. Then Sharilia took over from there and explained what Robin had been turned into. Batman couldn't believe it. He had to kill his son, to save the world.

"There's no way to turn him back into a human?" Batgirl asked. Sharilia shook her head no again. "Who was it that turned him?" Arella asked. Sharilia looked at her. "Vlasemer." She said simply. This time not only did Arella gasp, but Raven and Red X did as well. "Vlasemer? He is one of the evilest creatures there is." Arella said. Sharilia nodded her head. "How is it that you know all this; what are you anyway?" Beastboy asked. Sharilia lowered her head in sadness.

Everyone's attention returned to Sharilia. "I was born a vampire and had exceptional gifts because of that. I was wanted by all both good and evil, and inbetween, humans, other vampires, witches, angels. Everyone wanted to know what made me tick. I was able to stay on the run for a long time, then I found this thick spell book and it had a spell that said to escape this world. I said the spell and disappeared and reappeared in front of other people. They all assumed I was one of their Angels; in fact they assumed I was the angel of death, because of my wings. I went along with it. They led me to their other angel's and they didn't say I wasn't.

"That night a woman walked up to me she introduced herself as Arella, I told her my name was Sharilia, she explained to me that this was the time of year that the Azarathian Angels come to Azarath and get celebrated and douted upon. I always thought that I was just a pure breed vampires, but as it turned out to be, my mother was the Azarathain Angel of Life; she went to Earth to visit, and was kidnapped and raped by my father, when I was born she left me with him and returned to Azarath.

"My father's genes had a very powerful influence on my mother's genes in my body. Arella led me to the Angel's library where they can do research and see if any of the Azarathians deserve anything that they have power over. I saw a prophecy in the books about the Angel of Life that she would be raped by a Earthian vampire, and would birth a child that would grow to be the Angel of Death. It gave a perfect description to the Angel of Death, and it was me. I looked at Arella, and asked her who and where the Angel of Life was. She led me to the woman's quarters. She knocked on the door and we were invited in.

"We walked in Arella told the Angel of Life, my name. The woman greeted me warmly but never let on that she knew who I was. I walked up towards her. And showed her the prophecy, she read the description of the Angel of Death and looked at me. As Angel of Death I am to watch over all life, when Robin's life flashed before my eyes, I came straight to Earth, and saw what happened; I knew that his first target would be the one that he had a bond with, or that he loved. As many times as Raven's face flashed before my eyes when I saw his life I knew that it was her he would go after." Sharilia answered Beastboy's question in detail; hoping that maybe he would shut up now. "I used a lot of my strength to push Robin away from Raven. Enough so that he should be on the other side of Earth. But we haven't got much time; vaisee's are incredibly fast, and strong, if they bite you then you become what they call Gerugers, slaves of the vaisees. We need to come up with a plan." Sharilia added. Everyone nodded their heads. They sat there and thought about what to do. All of a sudden there was a screaming in the tower. Everyone jumped up. All the guests were present and a counted for. Raven looked to Red X, Arella, and Sharilia. All the heroes started to run off to help who it was.

"Stop, there is no one in danger." Arella said. Everyone stopped and turned to look at them. "That is the alarm the Sharilia set up; vaisees hate screaming it hurts their ears. The only time it should go off is if there is a vaisee in the tower. Everyone whispered one word "Robin." There was a banging on the door; and Raven used her powers to keep it shut or at least tried to, she was maxing out her powers and was getting weaker by the minute. Arella saw this and took over keeping the door shut. Her concentration broke when she was knocked out. The door opened and in walked Robin, not even looking like himself.

Everyone prepared themselves to have to stop him. Arella came to and saw Red X in front of Raven using his gifts to protect her daughter. Arella made the right choice in him to be his daughter's mate. Robin was trying to make a beeline to Raven. Sharilia stood in front of him. "Do not take another step!" Sharilia snarled at what use to be Robin. Robin's body smiled evilly and started forward, when he was forced to stop. He couldn't move any muscle in his body. Everyone looked at each other to see who had stopped him. They didn't see anyone.

Raven stepped forward her hand up in front of her as she moved, then brought the other in front of her. They noticed that it wasn't the Raven that they all knew and loved. Her eyes were strange one red one white, her hooded cloak was no longer on her body, her bodysuit gone replaced by a long gown that touched the floor the color of lavender. On her back were wings the color of the blackest black bat like wings. No one had ever seen this side of her. Red X was afraid for his mate, he glanced at Arella, and Sharilia they looked at him and shrugged their shoulders they didn't know what was going on either.

In Raven's left hand was a white light in the right was her usual black energy with a red tint to it. Robin's body unfroze at that time, but the light and energy had already begun to combine with each other and meet in him. He was screeching out in pain holding his ears. Three women came running up behind Raven with a piece of paper and began to read from it. At that point Robin's body fell to the floor and there was being standing where he was still screeching out. Raven held him in place as the three girls read from the other paper that they had and in a firey combustion the being was gone. Raven turned her powers to Robin's body and then Robin's body began to float in the air.

After a while Robin's body disappeared and Raven started to fall to the floor when the girls caught a hold of her. Red X ran over and took a hold of her. He picked her up and held her bridal style in his arms like there was no weight to her. Everyone stood there shocked and looked at the three girls and then to Raven and back again. Slowly Raven's normal clothes returned onto her body and the wings disappeared and when her eyes opened they were their normal amethyst color. The three girls walked up to her. "You okay, Rae?" the woman in the middle asked. She had long dark brown hair. Raven looked up at her and nodded her head.

"What happened?" She asked, looking around the room for someone to explain. "We got your message, and looked up the spells you asked for when we got here Robin's body was coming towards you and your husband. Piper froze him, and then something really weird happened to you." One of the women said this one had long red hair. Raven looked at them. "You mean weirder than what your use to?" Raven asked. All three nodded their heads.

Raven got out of Red X's arms and stood on her own two feet. Batman walked up to her. "Where's Robin's body?" He asked his voice emotionless as it always was. Raven looked at him. "Robin is in the infirmary." Raven answered. Everyone found it hard to believe that he was going to be himself when Sharilia said that he wouldn't be human again. Arella walked over to her daughter to make sure she was alright. "Mother what happened why do I feel like both my sides are able to get along and not cause distruction now?" Raven asked of Arella. Arella looked at Sharilia and smiled.

"Raven, daughter; you evil side and your angelic side have fused together to take out a greater threat; and for now on they will remain that way for the rest of your life my daughter." Arella answered. She was so happy that her daughter's two side's decided to fuse together to kill the demon, and also save Robin's soul and his body. Raven looked at Sharilia. "If you will grant it Sharilia may I have Robin's soul back to put in his body?" Raven asked. Sharilia nodded her head not even thinking about it.

"Hello, where is everyone? Hello, how did I get down here?" They heard a voice from down the hall in the infirmary. The titans except for Raven, and all the heroes took off. Raven turned to face her mate. He wrapped his arms around her small waist. "Oh Raven I was so worried about you." Red X said. Raven moved in closer to him and enjoyed the warmth of his body against hers comforting her. Sharilia, Arella and the three women smiled softly.

"Okay Paige, orb us out of here; our job is done." Piper said. Raven looked up at them and walked over to them. "Thank you so much for the help." Raven said. Piper nodded her head. Paige gave Raven a hug. "Congrats on everything." Paige whispered in Raven's hair.


End file.
